


Just For a Minute

by shadowstrangle



Series: Always Cool Enough For a Drink (And Other Things) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GaaSaku - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstrangle/pseuds/shadowstrangle
Summary: 3 months after Sakura leaves Suna, the Chunin exams are set in Konoha. It's the first time they've seen each other since then, and they have lots of plans. Here's everything they get up to in those few weeks.[alternatively, Gaara and Sakura taking advantage of every moment they have together after being apart for so long.]Part of a collection of one-shots based on Always Cool Enough For A Drink. Basically filler episodes of fluff and smut that I never wrote but want to!
Relationships: Gaara & Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Series: Always Cool Enough For a Drink (And Other Things) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951945
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Just For a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of filler for you all. If you haven't already, skate on over to [Kankuro's spinoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774806/chapters/65315263) if you're interested in more of this universe (this set of oneshots occurs during Ch. 3 of Kankuro's fic if you're really following along, but it doesn't matter.) If you're just here for the GaaSaku, keep on reading!

Gaara sleeps much less without Sakura next to him. It was funny how he’d been used to being by himself his entire life, but the second he grew attached to her, it felt like a large part of himself was missing each night he went to sleep alone.

The next few months are incessantly busy. He’s planning the Chunin exams with his siblings now; they’re responsible for designing an entire course. He only really has time to miss Sakura at night.

He asks Kankuro what it’s like to miss somebody like that. Kankuro explains with a shrug that he doesn’t know. He’s never felt it. Except maybe their mom, he says, and that’s a “whole ‘nother can of worms.”

He should’ve known to just talk to Temari, but when he does, she goes on a political tangent about how shinobi are built for this sort of long distance thing and that it should be expected. Gaara doesn’t think he is, but settles into his old persona of being completely unfazed by love. It serves him better professionally, anyway. 

~ 

In the months she spends at home, Sakura finds herself dragging her feet. All she can really do is train with Naruto, spend time with her friends and wait for the war to loom closer and closer. They all know it’s coming, as repeated attacks on Jinchuuriki have begun to pop up in surrounding lands. It’s only a matter of time. 

In between her increased training and leisurely moments, the time that she would spend pining for Sasuke has decreased. In fact, her heart is filled with something else now. Someone else. 

The only person she really confides in about her time in Suna is Ino. Although she has a big mouth, Sakura knows this is something she’ll keep under wraps. And by under wraps, she means she’s comfortable with Shikamaru and Choji knowing (although Shikamaru already does, but the only two things Shikamaru cares about are Temari and shogi.)

Ino has trouble understanding. “He doesn’t have eyebrows,” she says first, and second, “Isn’t he a little… you know, odd?”

Her eyes soften the more Sakura tells her, and she decides she’ll just have to see for herself. 

That’s why when Tsunade mentions the Sand coming for the Chunin exams, Ino makes it a point to be extra supportive. And by supportive, she means taking Sakura to go get a wax. 

~

Sakura doesn’t even get to see Gaara when he comes into the village. Per Izumo and Kotetsu he’s  _ here,  _ but not quite  _ here  _ because he’s  _ busy  _ and has she asked Tsunade? Deciding against interrupting a Kage meeting, Sakura brings it upon herself to run some errands during the day. As long as she doesn’t see Temari or Kankuro around the village, that means Gaara is presumably still in the meeting too. 

She makes it a point to pass by the Hokage’s tower every now and then, and on the fourth pass she makes taking the long way to an herb stand, she finally sees them at the top of the stairs. 

It’s pretty hard to miss them. Kankuro’s outfit stands out in all black, Temari’s fan reflects the sunlight, and even under the veil of the Kazekage hat she can see Gaara’s red hair. Her heart is thumping, almost out of her chest. They’ve been sending letters back and forth, so why does she feel like he’ll walk right by her? Like he’s not interested? Like he’s tired and bored and wants to be with somebody else entirely?

She doesn’t have any more time to think. The three of them are coming down the stairs with Shikamaru and suddenly she wishes she hadn’t even come because she’s so anxious. 

Gaara has definitely noticed her in some way or has otherwise sensed her chakra. She can tell- they’re walking ahead of him now- and he’s looking around.

Sakura supposes the game is up and she raises a timid hand, waving to him. Can he see it from that far away?

He sees her. 

He’s not close enough for her to see his face, but he’s already getting closer, speeding up, walking right past his siblings and Shikamaru on the stairs. There’s a flicker of sand that Sakura will later notice is his shield (or lack thereof, now.)

A lot of shinobi training involves instinct- your body knowing what to do before you even tell your body to do it. Sakura has never really experienced that with a person before, until she feels her legs pushing her to stand up as soon as she sees him. 

Sakura is grinning inexplicably wide when she throws her arms around his neck. Gaara’s hat topples off when she bumps it with her arm and he doesn’t do anything about it, lifting her off the ground in a hug. 

“Hello,” Gaara murmurs simply, a smile in his voice, muffled by her hair. “How are you?”

“I missed you,” whispers Sakura, arms still tight around his neck. He’s sweating from the robes and the hat, and the back of his neck is wet with it. She doesn’t mind, as she presses a gentle kiss to his jaw. 

“I missed you, too,” Gaara responds. She can’t see the way his eyes are closed as he embraces her, or the way his fingers curl at the middle of her back. He just missed her. 

Sakura finally lets go of him, waits for her feet to touch the ground again. He doesn’t stand that much taller than her, but she still has to tilt her chin up to look at him. “How was the walk?”

“Long. And I hate the weather here.” They’ve pulled away now, but Gaara has moved to just hold both her hands. 

“Suna is hotter!”

“Suna is  _ drier.  _ This heat makes my skin crawl.”

She leans her head against his chest. He smells like sweat and laundry soap. “Tell me that was your last meeting for today.”

“It was,” laughs Gaara. “I’m glad I ran into you this early. I wouldn’t have known where to go, your village is huge… and I believe I owe you a date still.”

He remembered something incredibly trivial Sakura had said to him before she left, and it makes her heart swell. “We don’t have to do it tonight. I know you’re exhausted, and you’ll be here for a few weeks…”

“Kiba came by saying something about a get-together. Did you want to go to that instead?”

“I think that’s the boys drinking by the lake,” Sakura laughs gently. “I think Ino and Tenten might be going, though. Maybe Hinata if Naruto goes. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Wouldn’t it be impolite not to stop by?” 

“It’s not very formal,” Sakura shakes her head fondly. She turns to the bench she was sitting on and picks up the shopping bags she had. Not too soon after, there is a tendril of sand snaking over to swipe the bags straight from her arm, moving them to Gaara’s. It also collects his Kazekage hat that he doesn’t much care about right now.

It’s wordless as always, another sweet thing that he lays upon her. Part of her feels like he never left. “Why don’t we go back to mine?” She hums as they walk. “You can rest a while. We don’t have to make plans.”

~

Sakura’s apartment is very obvious that it’s Sakura’s. It’s girly as one would expect, but there’s charming arrangements of flowers on the window, photos of her and her friends on her desk, and a large stack of books that Gaara knows she absolutely reads. 

With a thump, Gaara sets all one hundred pounds of his gourd down, along with his bag.

“You need to stop carrying that thing around, you’ll throw out your back before you’re 25,” Sakura dotes, to which Gaara says, “I don’t mind it.”

His back and shoulders say otherwise, but he won’t admit it. “Your apartment is very nice,” he adds, “it reminds me of you.”

“It does?” Sakura smiles. She comes up behind him, slipping off his Kage robe and setting it aside. “No wonder you’re sweating.” He’s also wearing long sleeves under it. 

Without preamble, he turns to kiss her. She fusses over him the way he doesn’t let anyone else, and he’d missed it. He’d missed her. 

Sakura’s lips curl into a smile against his. 

There’s not really a lot of talking between them then. It’s mostly hands. Sakura is unbuttoning his shirt while his hands are cupping her face. He moves them just so his shirt can hit the floor and then they’re right back on her. Sakura’s dress falls to the floor next. 

The two of them are pressed together with a sense of urgency that they’re not used to, the sudden need to be close. Sakura needs Gaara’s hands on her bare skin the way he wants to feel her nails digging into his back, or scratching at his scalp when she yanks on his hair. 

Both of them are kicking underwear and shoes to the side as they fall onto the bed. Gaara finds himself easily settling between Sakura’s legs, his lips travelling down her neck. When he glances up at her, her cheeks are red from the heat, lips wet from clashing with his. The loose ponytail her hair had been in is long since gone. It looks like it’s gotten longer. 

Truthfully, Gaara doesn’t have the capacity to think about that, not when Sakura looks the way she does under him. He kisses her again, this time with his hand slipping past the inside of her thighs to rub slow circles. She’s wet for him already; Gaara’s fingers easily slide past her folds. All he can do is  _ watch,  _ he’s so transfixed by the way she moves and breathes under him. It’s intoxicating. 

Their faces are still mere inches apart. Sakura’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a messy, haphazard kiss. She can’t concentrate with the way his hand is moving and her breaths get heavier in his mouth.

Gaara is typically not the pinnacle of confidence during sex, but the way Sakura’s lips are parted just so is driving him to something else entirely. He’s certain there’s no one else he’d ever be this cocky with, he thinks, as he brings his hand up to just barely brush the outside of her bottom lip with two of his fingers. 

She takes them into her mouth and the teenage boy in Gaara wishes he had a goddamn camera for the picture under him. Sakura’s lips close around his fingers, her hooded eyes locking with his before she lets them part again. 

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to fuck me?”

“Maybe both,” is what he says as he pries her legs further apart and pushes into her. 

Both of them gasp at the same time. Sakura feels a dull stretch for a moment, but it subsides soon enough that she’s wrapping her ankles around his back, urging him to start moving. 

He starts slow with his elbows on either side of her. All he can think about is how tight and warm she is, how pleasure clouds every thought that flies through his head, and how Sakura has to clamp a hand over her mouth to avoid her neighbors hearing. 

Gaara continuously hits that spot inside of her that he remembers, hips angled just the right way so he can watch her back arch up off the bed. “I wish you could see how you look right now,” he pants, “how fucking--  _ gorgeous _ you look.” His face is buried in her shoulder, hips steadily crashing with hers. 

“I love you-  _ fuck,  _ I love you,” Sakura moans, her fingers curling over his back. 

“I love you more,” he breathes by her ear, pressing a wet kiss behind it. 

His thrusts are already getting sloppy, Sakura’s body tensing with each one, her mouth frozen open. Only breaths get past until she suddenly comes untouched right around him, a high pitched gasp leaving her.

This is more than enough to push Gaara over the edge and he pulls out quickly, leaving both of them a bit of a mess that they’ll worry about later. 

Neither of them have the breath to speak until a few minutes later, when Gaara can finally bring himself to roll off of her, flat onto his back next to her. His hair is even more of a curly mess than it was before, and the red in his cheeks travels down to his neck and spreads across a little bit of his bare chest. 

That’s probably the quickest they’ve ever had. Sakura won’t say anything because she doesn’t want him to be offended, and she knows he’ll take it that way, so she stays quiet. If he makes her come like this, she doesn’t care how long it is. 

She laughs lightly, presumably just from dopamine, and turns her head to face him. Although Gaara usually takes it upon himself to clean them up, she does it instead; he looks beat. 

Gaara mumbles, “We have to wash the sheets.”

A laugh makes its way to the front of Sakura’s lips. “That’s what you’re worried about?” She traces a hand over his chest, “I was thinking we could take a shower.”

Gaara hums in agreement. He can’t bring himself to speak. Men really are useless after sex.

“And you know the best part?” Sakura asks him softly, moving closer to him so she’s just by his ear. He looks over at her. 

“There’s no water rations,” she whispers teasingly.

  
**end**  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also just for fun, this was my alternative beginning to this oneshot. I was originally gonna have Gaara be incredibly moody and annoying because he hates the cold, but I didn't feel like it worked out. Anyway, enjoy some brothers arguing as an extra deleted scene!

~

Kankuro and Temari have been about ready to kill Gaara for three days. It seems nobody understands what they’re talking about when they say he’s irritating and he does this on purpose. It’s highly possible that he only shows a petulant, childlike side to himself around them because he feels comfortable doing so, but it doesn’t make him any less annoying. 

Often, when he’s under stress, Gaara is passive aggressive, sleeps very little, and complains a lot. When this begins to mix with how it’s starting to SNOW in the Land of Fire, he’s a force to be reckoned with. 

“You’re walking too slow.”

“Kankuro, turn your music down. It’s annoying.”

“Temari, there’s no reason to have your fan out.”

“We’re not stopping right now.”

“Is this a commute or a vacation?”

Surprisingly, Kankuro snaps first. “Listen, you little shit! I know you haven’t gotten laid in a few months and it’s hurting your ego, but if you open your mouth one more time I’m gonna knock your teeth in. I really am.”

Gaara’s face is half hidden behind his scarf, but his spoiled little eyes are glowing under it. “Do it. It’d be the first time you focused on anything but your stupid playlist this whole mission.”

“I fuckin’ will--” Kankuro lunges at him, but Temari yanks him back. 

“Gaara’s only being a brat because his socks aren’t thick enough and he’s probably cold. Is that right?” Temari snorts. 

~~~

**real** end

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer that this is NOT their sequel, but I promise one will come!]  
> [also another disclaimer, feel free to request any fluff or smut for this little series too, either in the comments or on my tumblr shadowstrangle !!]  
> Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
